


Day 211

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [211]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [211]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 211

Gomes made it home early that day. Their last job had been a small one and the foreman had let them leave when they were done. He probably still felt bad about the incident with the demons from last week. Many of the others had not been able to get money for market day and had spent a week borrowing food from the others to feed themselves and their families. Gomes had shared what he could but even with the loan he had taken out, they had not had much.

“Daddy!” This time he was ready and Sunna was more reserved. They managed a welcome-home-hug without incident and Iris came over to take her turn.

“I hadn’t expected you back until later,” she said. “I don’t have dinner ready yet.”

“That’s all right,” he said. “Maybe I could take Sunna for a walk outside for a bit. Give you some time to yourself.”

Irish smiled gratefully and Sunna ran to her room to grab some things. She returned with what looked like the broken pieces of her toys. Gomes stared at her in shock. They could barely afford to put food on the table, let alone replace broken toys. 

“What did you do?” he demanded.

“I made something for you Daddy,” she said. “To help with your work. I’ll show you.”

She ran out the door and Gomes struggled to keep up. She led him down the street to a square of broken cobblestones. She had removed the front wheels from both her toy carts and had cobbled together a strange system where she had attached three wheels together for each of the back wheels. It looked like only two wheels would actually touch the ground and Gomes had no idea what she had done.

“How is this going to help with my work?” he asked. 

“Just watch,” she said. She held up a second cart, this one had only one set of back wheels, like a wheelbarrow, and filled it full of rocks. She pulled it along the ground until she came to a broken piece of cobblestone. The cart weighed down with rocks, caught in the crack and would not move forwards. She tugged harder but nothing happened. Then she piled the rocks in the three-wheeled cart and pulled it through the same place. This time when she got to the crack and tugged the cart the strange wheel system spun around and the cart climbed up and out.

Gomes had no idea how it worked but he finally understood what she was getting at. If he had a cart like this, he could pull it up the many stairs of Kirkwall. It would mean they could move goods faster and cheaper (which would please the foreman.) The only problem was that Gomes had neither the skill nor the tools to scale up her design. But Donis had a brother who was a wagon-wright, maybe he could do something with it.

“Do you like it?” Sunna asked. Her voice quivered just a bit as she asked and she stared up at Gomes, eyes wide.

“It’s wonderful,” he said. “Come, I know just the person we should show this to.”


End file.
